shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gekkō Gekkō no Mi
The Gekkō Gekkō no Mi (Moonlight Moonlight Fruit) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that bestows upon its consumer the ability to manipulate moonlight in any manner he or she desires. Thus turning the consumer into a Gekkō Ningen (Moonlight Human). It was eaten by Terra Knowles. ''Advantages *Allows for high mobility *Allows for alternate methods of escape *Allows for Prevention of sight ( temporarily ) *Allows for water removal *Allows for cloaking and stealth *Allows for a searing offensive Disadvantages *All other senses can be used to locate user ( Smell, touch, sound...) *Very difficult to use effectively *Lacking in Offensive strength if used alone *Less powerful in the day. *Makes user sink in water and unable to use the fruit's power Terra Knowles' Techniques '***For all of the below mentioned abilities moonlight must be present.*** WIP...' ''Gekko Gekko Sakkaku Fomu '(' '''moonlight moonlight illusion form )' - * The user gathers the available moonlight around them and uses it to create A "form", meaning a object that is three dimensional wherever they wish. Can be used as an escape method. '' * Rules: There must be moonlight present, larger amounts for larger objects. Anyone can walk through the Moonlight without harm *unless otherwise specified*. All who look directly at the object in question see the object and nothing inside of it *unless other fruit abilities active specify*. ''Gekko Gekko Fukusei Jiko ( moonlight moonlight Copy self ) ''- *The user uses Moonlight around them and/or stored with them To create an illusion of themself, this illusion may pick up objects and use them. BEWARE; The Illusion can run out of control if not watched carefully enough. The illusions can have a mind of their own once there are 50 or more in the same area. *Rules: No more than 100 illusions are allowed to be summoned and controled at once. The Illusions can not leave the influence of the user. The illusions are defeated once the moonlight particles are seperated from each other. Once an illusion dissapears another one to replace it cannot be summoned for a decent amount of time. ''Gekko Gekko Mabayui Bakari no Hikari'' (''' '''moonlight moonlight Blinding Light)' - *The user Gathers moonlight in medium quantity and blasts it in beam form into the eyes of one or several people causing temporary blindness, this blindness causes blurry vision afterwards for a short time. This can also be used as a flash of Moonlight with the same effects in a radial burst of light that affects anyone/thing within he blast radius ( 30 feet pre-TS, 100 feet Post-TS) Can be used as an escape method. *Rules: The blindness lasts one opponent post. The blurryness lasts for one additional turn. The beam can be deflected by any reflective materials. ''Gekko Gekko Teiden'' (''' '''moonlight moonlight Blackout ) - *The user absorbs all Moonlight in the radius of the user ( 40 feet Pre-TS, 150 feet Post-TS ) and almost all vision is taken away from nearby people due to lack of light. A time limit of two minutes during this timeframe will elapse if the user is not constantly providing energy. ( two posts ) Can be used as an escape method. *Rules: People within this radius Cannot see obstacles in the way except by depth, everything turns black, you can see the light outside the radius. ''Gekko Gekko Tsuki no Kaba'' (''' '''moonlight moonlight Lunar blade ) - *The user gathers a large amount of moonlight and layers it extroadinarily densly around a blade, or forms a blade made of moonlight that can be wielded. If the user loses contact with the blade that is layered with the moonlight, or if the moonlight shatters, it disappears back into the atmosphere or surrounding area, The heat of the dense Moonlight makes blades sharper and very hot to the touch, burning slighty everything it touches with the exception of the user, causes steam to arise when touching water. The blade can only be shattered by something more dense than itself. The moonlight on the blade can be used with any other ability the user choses to activate. ''Gekko Gekko Abunakkashi Supesu'' ''( moonlight moonlight Dangerous space ) ''- *The user creates many many spears of moonlight facing inwards towards its target. they are all in a dome shaped formation, so those who try to pass through it before it times out, takes extreme damage from the super dense moonlight spears. These spears will rapidly fire themselves directly at all targets inside the dome's radius from all and any directions. Once one spear leaves its set dome position another one can be fired straight away. The number of spears is limited to the supply of available moonlight the user has access to. *Rules: None can leave the dome, and the user CAN be hit by their own moonlight spear unless they can properly subdue it on their own. The minimum amount of spears is 50. the maximum is unknown because it has not been reached yet. ''Gekko Gekko Gokei Nisshoku'' ''( moonlight moonlight Total eclipse ) ''- *The user uses all the moonlight available to produce a cover between the sun and the world. This causes Most light to be deflected into the cosmos by the cover, while the rest goes through the production filter. The cover becomes magnetic to the moonlight particles that are with it. This allows moonlight to be drawn from the cover, as well as make the majority of the light sources on the planet Moonlight due to holes in the cover that allow the production of moonlight. *Rules: This system can only last an hour in time before the lack of available moonlight breaks it due to the sun's strength. The purpose of this ability is only to make moonlight the most abundant source, it has no other purpose. The user must focus a lot of their power to making the cover, can leave the user vulnerable if not watched carefully. ''Gekko Gekko Tsuki no Taitan '( Moonlight moonlight Lunar titan) '-'' *''The user collects all available Moonlight and creates a titan made of extremely dense moonlight. The user is then embedded inside the chest or weak point of the titan and focuses all their power into controlling the massve mass of moonlight. The titan can be made into any mythical figure, but all titans do the same thing, but in different ways. There is no limit to what shape the titan is.'' *''Rules: The titan cannot be defeated by brute force due to the density of the moonlight being far too damgerous and hot to touch. The weak point is the user of the ability. Moonlight must be removed from the chest/weak point of the titan and the user pulled out of the titan to make the titan dissappear. The user passes and blacks out after use due to the severity of the focus. The user can lose control if not used to using the ability. The titan can last as long as there is enough moonlight to keep its form, or until regular sunlight can pierce through the body at one single point.'' Trivia #This fruit belongs to Hansup180. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Hansup180